Live Like You're Dying
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: The unthinkable happens in the hospital and lives are put on the line. After these events the doctors lives could change forver
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Oh yeah, I went with the official code, so IDK if that's what they would really use.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, I need you to come with me to the jewelry store tonight." Mark said after he closed Derek's office door. Several months he and Lexie had gotten back together and he had been happier than Derek had ever seen him before, except maybe when he was first with Lexie Neither of them heard the gunshots that would spark the beginning of one of the worst days of their lives.

"Why?" Derek asked barely looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Mark said smiling as he sat down.

"Oh, wow, that's great." Derek said. He was about to say more when his phone rang.

"One sec." He as he picked up the phone.

"Chief Shepherd." He said.

"We have a code silver in the E.R." The chief of security said anxiously.

Code silver. Combative person with a lethal weapon. Damn it, he thought. "Okay, send out the page. I'll inform the other doctors. Find out what doctors are on the floor. And call the Seattle PD." He said and then quickly stood up.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as they started heading out the door.

"Code silver in the E.R." He said.

"That means hostages too. OH GOD!!!" He suddenly yelled. He leaned against a wall and couldn't breathe.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Lexie, she's in the E.R." He said looking up at Derek. He was about to answer when the phone rang again.

"We have the security footage."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He said trying to stay calm. "They have the footage, let's go."

He and Mark went to the security office. The security guard pulled up the footage and they watched.

"Okay, a patient with a GSR entered here." He said pointing at the doors, "and seconds later these three men entered. Two have handguns and one has a rifle. They shot out the windows in the trauma rooms. It appears no one was injured. They made Dr. Hunt and Dr. Karev put gurneys in front of the entrance to keep the police from shooting. They then forced Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang, and Dr. Hunt to try and save the victim. Dr. Kepner, Dr. Adamson, and Dr. Percy are keeping the other patients calm. Luckily it was a slow day so there are only eight or so patients. They have everywhere blocked off and now all we can do is hope for minimal casualties."

* * *

Next chapter will be the same timeline, but in the E.R. It probably won't be up until late next week cause I'm going on Spring Break with a bunch of my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know that this is really late, but I already have the entire story written out in my head. And don't worry Meredith will have a very shall we say interesting story line. Oh, yeah when I say what animals some of the men look like animals, that's what their names will be in the fic.

This is going by its own timeline, so let me just clarify some things: Derek is still chief, Mark and Lexie got back together around the end of March, Callie and Arizona had the baby conversation just at a different time, Cristina is still kinda scared of Owen and I think that's it. Oh and Teddy is gonna be away working as a consultant for another hospital or something.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Did you page Callie yet?" Lexie asked Alex, leaning against the side of the nurses station where he was currently sitting.

"Yeah, she should be down here soon." Alex replied.

It was a slow day in the E.R. They only had three patients. Both children with either broken or fractured bones. The rest of the people were the parents of each of the children, or in one case the mother.

The three Mercy West doctors were currently handling the patients.

Dr. Kepner was handling a seven year old boy who had jumped off of the roof of his house. Luckily it had only been a one story, so he only had a sprained ankle and a broken arm, but his parents, clearly the overprotective type, were still extremely worried.

Dr. Adamson was currently handling a three year old girl who had fallen off of the play set at daycare. She had a broken leg and her father and mother were concerned about how long it would take to heal.

Dr. Percy was handling a very unimpressed 15 year old girl who had fallen from the top of a cheerleading pyramid to the floor at the end of the school year pep rally. She had broken part of her pelvis, but was more worried about how her mother had apparently embarrassed her when she got hurt.

Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang were cleaning up the trauma rooms.

It seemed like a normal boring day, but in a mere matter of seconds all hell broke loose.

A man staggered through the door. He was clutching his chest and blood seemed to be seeping through his shirt.

Lexie and Alex ran over. Cristina and Owen ran out of the trauma room at the commotion.

"Patient with a GSW! Karev, I need a gurney! Yang, call the Seattle PD!"

"No, cops!" Several men with guns yelled as the burst through the doors and shot out the windows in the trauma rooms. Callie was about to walk in, but she quickly turned and ran up to Derek's office.

"You two, cover these doors!" One of the men yelled pointing at Alex and Owen. "And you two, fix him!" He yelled pointing at Cristina and Lexie.

Cristina watched in confusion. She was seeing things. No she wasn't. Crap, what was going on.

"Lexie!" She whispered.

"What?" Lexie whispered back. She looked completely and utterly terrified.

"This is Steve, and that one, with the rifle, that's Finn. Meredith had a one night stand with Steve and Finn was her boyfriend for a while."

"That's just a coincidence." Lexie said. She refused to believe that her sister could be involved in this.

"Okay, one has a standard hunting rifle and the other two have Desert Eagle fifties. So, you need to be cautious. I've never seen anyone survive being shot with a Desert Eagle." Owen said under his breath as he and Alex returned to the patient.

"Listen up!" One of the men yelled, a skinny and bald man, who reminded them of a snake.

"You save him or everyone," the other one, a large man, with a nose ring that made him look like a bull yelled as he waved his rifle at the doctors and the patients, "dies!"

"Okay, let's see." Owen said looking over the patient. "Triple GSR to the chest, heavy bleeding."

"Dude, look." Alex said suddenly looking at a tattoo on the man's arm. It was of a snake and it had the words Seattle Diamondbacks.

"Wait, no. Isn't that like a gang?" Lexie asked.

"Yes, it is and they mean business. We have to save this man's life. Dammit, he's bleeding out. I'm gonna have to go in right here."

"Owen, I have an idea." Cristina said. "Tell them you need someone to go get it. Then convince them to let the patients and their parents go."

"Good idea." He said before yelling. "We need to perform the surgery right here."

This caused the men to come towards them.

"Okay, so do it." Snake said.

"We don't have the supplies." Cristina said.

"So get them." Finn said.

"Send the hostages to get them." Owen said.

"Fine." Bull said.

He then grabbed Lexie's arm, "Write down what you need. Then I'll send them to go get it and leave it at the door, where you will retrieve it.'

"Okay," Lexie said grabbing a pen. She also quickly wrote a letter to Mark.

"Here." She said handing both notes to one of the patient's father. "Give this." She said holding up the noted with the supplies, "To Chief Shepherd. And," she said softly holding up the letter, "Give this to Dr. Sloan."

"Okay! Go! Right now!" The three men yelled waving their guns around wildly.

But after the patients and their families left, they did something, no one could have expected. They shot the three Mercy Westers.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled.

The E.R. was silent except the sound of the door opening and supplies being left.

"Go get them!" He said poking Cristina with the rifle. "No funny business!"

* * *

So kind of an abrupt end, I know, but don't worry. I'm hoping next chapter will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the updates of this are few and far between, I know, but right now my other story has a higher per chapter review count, so it has first priority.

But anyway, I don't own anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I got your page. I was just down there. Why'd you page?" Callie asked completely out of breath as she ran into the conference room, where Derek and the police officers had set up everything.

"Him." Derek said distractedly pointing to Mark before he returned to talking with a SPD detective.

"Mark." Callie said gently pulling him up.

He pulled back.

"Mark, come on. Right now!" She said pulling harder until he finally got up.

She noticed that he had a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

After she led a zombie-like Mark Sloan to the stairwell, she sat him down.

"Hey, she'll be fine, okay?" She said rubbing his arm.

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking at her. His ice blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Because… well, Hunt was in the army and…. That's all I got." She said giggling and accidently snorted.

"You did that on purpose." He said laughing.

"It made you laugh, didn't it?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said. "You know I was supposed to be picking out an engagement ring tonight." He said stopping laughing and starting to cry.

"Mark…" Callie said softly and pulled him into a hug.

…..

Meredith walked into her husband's office already talking. "I just heard. Oh my God, this is bad, really bad-"

"Mer.." Derek said distracting her.

"God Derek. My PEOPLE, my PEOPLE are trapped with armed gunmen, I think I get to rant." She said.

A man stepped out from behind Derek.

"Ma'am. I'm Detective Moragan. I need to ask you some questions."

"Why? I mean this is stupid. My best friend and my sister are in there, why are you talking to me? What am I a suspect?" She asked. She was joking, but when she looked at the detective's stern expression and Derek's solemn one, she realized they weren't.

"Der-" She said looking at him.

"Meredith, please just go with the man! I have a hospital in crisis!" He said sharper and meaner than he meant to.

"Okay." She said softly as the man led her down the hallway and into a conference room.

"Sit down." He said.

"Um, okay." She said watching as he set the folder in his hands down on the table.

"Mrs. Shepherd-"

"Dr. Grey."

"Excuse me?" He asked looking up confused.

"My name is Dr. Grey."

"Okay, Dr. Grey." He said taking some photographs out of the folder.

"Can you identify these people?"

She looked, they looked like stills from a video camera.

"Well, that's Lexie Grey, my sister, and that's Alex Karev, and that's Cristina Yang, one of my best friends, and that's Owen Hunt her boyfriend."

He placed them on the table and took out more photographs.

"What about these people?"

"Oh, god. Are they dead?"

"Answer the question, Dr. Grey."

"Um, that's Dr. Reed and Dr. Percy and Dr. Kepner." She said.

"And is it true that Dr. Kepner was stalking your husband?"

"What?" She asked.

"Answer the question Dr. Grey."

"I mean she liked him. But it's not like I'm holding that against her or anything. I mean, he's McDreamy for God's sake."

The detective nodded and looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, now these are the perpetrators and the gun men.

Meredith looked at the first two. She didn't recognize them, then she looked at the next one.

"I… I…uh… That's Steve."

"Steve? You got a last name?"

"No, I don't remember. He was a one night stand."

"Okay." Detective Morgan said looking at her suspiciously as he wrote in a notebook. "And the last one?" He asked.

"Oh, God. No this can't be right." She said starting to get nervous.

"Dr. Grey, who is it?"

"Finn. Finn Dandridge. I dated him for a while a few years ago. But I don't-" She said trailing off.

"Okay, Dr. Grey, we're done here." He said standing up.

Meredith stood up as well.

"No, you need to stay." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you knew two of the perpetrators and one of the victims is obsessed with your husband, so you are most likely involved." He said and then walked away.


End file.
